I Can Fix You
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Butters' issues began to take a toll on him until he lacked everything that was him. Until Kenny Mckormick started hanging around him again changing their rekindled friendship into something possibly more. :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bunny fic yaoi if you don't like stop reading :)

I don't own anything :3

(Prologue)

Butters' issues began to take a toll on him until he lacked everything that was him. Until Kenny Mckormick started hanging around him again changing their rekindled friendship into something possibly more.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

It had been a year since Butters' mom had passed away from a suicide that Butters still didn't believe had happened. He took it hard and didn't really talk to people anymore. He was just alone now.

Butters' father began seeing a lot of men just at the beginning of the year, only 6 months after his mom died. He was thinking of doing something productive to take his mind off everything, but it was too hard to do nowadays leaving Butters in his own head.

He found himself listening to music more often and connected to it a little more than people. After a few months of his mom's death he picked a up a horrible habit. Self harm, he didn't do it in normal places and did it rarely to avoid suspicious looks from his father.

He did it when the pain was unbearable to him. People around him wouldn't have ever guessed that good boy stotch was a cutter. He had some apparent scars and the rest had mostly faded. But it wa there. He contemplated suicide at times, but that was less frequent since he didn't have the hear to do it. Despite knowing that many wouldn't miss him.

Butters sat at the far left table near a window at the edges of the cafeteria during school he was quiet. That was until his quiet was interrupted by a certain parka wearing poor boy. "Hey Butters want some company?" He asked standing over him.

"Yea sure I guess." He said not wanting to be rude to him. Kenny was the nicer but pervy guy out of his four friends and him and Butters used to be quite close, so he had no reason to be rude to the orange clad blond. "Why do you sit alone all the time?" Kenny asked curiously sitting next to the other blond clad in a black hoodie.

"I don't know" he answered 'yes you do!' His head yell at him angrily. "You've been this way since sophomore year dude you were so talkative before" Kenny replied eating a cheap muffin from the cafeteria. "I guess.." he put his hood over his head and looked down at his tray of food suddenly no longer hungry.

"Is it because of your mom?" He asked triggering something in Butters. "PLEASE STOP! I can't answer because I just can't okay don't bring her up again!" Butters didn't mean to yell but it certainly brought everyone's attention to him.

With a look of panic he picked his things up and left the cafeteria. Kenny was scratching his head in confusion and something popped into his head. 'That hit a nerve...that was definitely it' Kenny sighed. "What was that fag's problem?" Cartman laughs shoving cheesy poofs in his mouth. "Nothing dude just let him be" Kenny said dimly.

Butters being 18 excused himself from school at the main office and decided he was going to drive somewhere, where he could be far away. He sees Kenny at his car and his brows raise "Why are you following me?!" Butters wa a little annoyed. "Because for a long time I've been worried about you. I chose not to pry or mention anything for quite some time and I want to know why you change from being one of my best friends to not taking to anyone or even at all for that matter!" Kenny shot back. "Look I wanna go home or somewhere that isn't school, and since you aren't going to be getting off my car door get inside it!" Butters said impatiently.

Kenny satisfied with the answer he got for now got in the car. Butters had never been this annoyed before, but at least he let Butters leave this hell hole. "Look I'm sorry about talking about your mom...the truth is I was that way when I lost my grandmother" Kenny said guilt taking over him. Butters sighed gripping the wheel tightly pulling out of his parking spot. "So you understand why I don't want to talk about it and I would gladly appreciate it" Butters felt a hint of relief as he saw the school getting further away.

It didn't take long for Butters to reach his home. He got out of the car not even waiting for Kenny who was quick behind him. They entered the door seeing Butters' father with a naked man on the couch. "Butters!" His father yelled as Butters turned around bac outside and slammed the door shut facepalming. "What's wrong?" Kenny asked the even more annoyed teen. "I just saw my father and his black lover on my couch..." Butters gagged and walked to his car. "Ohhhh" Kenny said nothing after that.

"Since you won't leave me alone I'm going to the movies..." Butters said trying to erase that image from his brain. "Okay and your right I'm not going to leave because I wanna hang out with you buddy I've missed us hanging out and if the only way is to force you then so be it" Kenny said getting in. Butters rolled his eyes a slight smile escaping from his annoyed features.

He kinda missed it too, hanging out. But his sorrow got the best of him. He gripped the steering wheel a habit when he's nervous. He didn't notice that his sleeve fell down his arm showing his upper arm where a scar from before had been hidden. "You do that too?" Kenny said dimly. Butters looked at him and his arm and yanked his sleeve back up. "Yea" he said looking at the road. "Hey I've done it too" Kenny pulled his sleeve up showing multiple scars "especially when my grandma passed".

They get to the mall where the theater is and Butters finds a parking spot. "Fine Kenny if you wanna hang out more I'll hang out...but it ain't gonna be a pleasing experience" Butters said getting out and walking towards the theater.

:) :) :) :) :)

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 un expected sleep over.

We continue off at the movies in this chapter, which has a bit of humor in it to lighten the situation :) enjoy

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"Am I paying for you?" Butters asked Kenny who mildly spaced out. "I can pay it...I got my check last night" Kenny said dimly looking at an irritated Butters. "Oh... you have a job now?" Butters asked as Kenny paid for his ticket. "I had to... i needed the money" Kenny said rubbing his neck.

"Where?" Butters raised a brow. "Promise you won't laugh?" Kenny said getting a small popcorn and soft drink from the concession stand, Butters followed suit. "Sure..." Butters said getting a little curious. "I work at the sex shop down in North park... it's like a 20 minute drive I take the bus though... I even bought a bus pass" Kenny said as they entered the theater. "Not surprising actually" Butters didn't want to admit but this is what he needed, human interaction.

"Really?" Kenny asked looking at him raising his drink to his lips. "You are a pretty sexual and pervy guy I figured you'd get into porn and fuck some hot chicks" Butters said a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Huh did you actually sound like you are having fun?!" Kenny said raising his brows smirking. "Shut up" Butters said rolling his eyes at him watching the previews. "By the way I've fucked guys too" Kenny said nonchalantly looking at the screen. Butters choked on his drink a bit.

"You what?" Butters said looking at Kenny, eye contact intensity grew. "Fucked guys too" Kenny said putting his popcorn on his lap "both are equally fun" Kenny chuckles as the movie starts. "I ain't judging I...actually... I'm bi" Butters whispered trying not to interrupt the movie goers. "sweet I thought I was the only guy in our friend group who was" Kenny was relieved. "I'm not my father though... I don't throw myself at anyone"

"Dude you haven't been a social guy I ain't surprised that you won't fuck just anyone... I guess they gotta be somebody you'd actually try talking to." Kenny whispered. "Yeah sex hasn't ever really been on my list of things to do" Butters whispered back. Kenny nodded, nothing else was said until the end of the movie.

"Hey dude I know this wasn't what you wanted to do today... but I'd like to do it again" Kenny said putting a hand on Butters shoulder. "Really?" Butters asked as they began to exit the theater. "Well yeah... even if the beginning was awkward and you're not like you used to be, you are still easy to talk to and shit" Kenny said as they were entering the main lobby of the theater "and that was why I missed you being my friend, they guys I hang with are usually really absorbed into their lives that they forget some aren't as happy... like you for instance... only I really noticed the changes in your whole attitude".

"Oh..." Butters said getting a small feeling in his stomach. He looked at Kenny and felt a flicker of something in heart that was indescribable. "Yeah... and since that I've missed you badly dude... but I understand I actually told everyone that saw you flip to leave you be" Kenny said as they left the theater entirely. Butters phone rings and he answers it.

"Yes father" Butters drones out making Kenny raise a brow. "I don't think it's going to be best for you to come back here tonight Butters, Joe wants to spend the night and as you acted earlier you were uncomfortable I assume" Butters father said making Butters roll his eyes. "I saw you were with a friend so actually get some human interaction and sleep over! Understood?" Mr. Stotch said making Butters put a hand to his head like a pistol and pretend to shoot himself. Kenny actually trying to hold his laughter looks away.

"Yes sir I'll ask" Butters said looking a bit irritated again. "Kenny can I stay over or something... father has a guest and would love the house alone tonight" Butters asked a hint of blatant irritation in his voice. "Yeah I guess you can..." Kenny sighed 'first it was him avoiding me now he's sleeping over' Kenny thought rolling his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow son, i will put your duffel bag of luggage on the porch" Butters father said in a rushing manner. "Yes father I'll pick it up goodbye" Butters said hanging up. He let out a long sigh.

"Well not what I wanted to do but it's better than listening to my father fuck some random dude all night, we gotta pick up my stuff from my porch." Butters said getting in his car. "I actually was surprised you asked but knew why when you said it like that, your dad is basically saying that since you were not comfortable, to basically go somewhere else". Kenny opened the car door getting in as well. "I certainly don't want to be there" Butters sighed starting the car. The conversation ended there and the way to Butters' house was silent. As the were in front of his house Kenny got out "I'll get your stuff for you dude" Kenny said walking towards the porch and grabbing the black duffle bag full of Butters' things.

He re entered the car and gave Butters the bag which was then placed in the back seat. "Well where are we going then?" Butters asked Kenny gripping the wheel tightly again. "I have an apartment now with Karen" Kenny said burying himself in his hoodie as the car felt like it was getting colder. "Really? That's kinda cool... compared to your old situation" Butters felt the awkwardness again. They hadn't been around each other for a long time so it felt like it was new to them to be going to each others homes.

"Where is it?" Butters asked starting the car again. "In the central area of South Park I'll direct you i guess..." Kenny sighed tapping his fingers on the window sill of the car door. The only conversation on the way to Kenny's was him directing Butters in the direction of where he lives. "These are nice apartments" Butters said getting out of the car. "Yeah they get pretty good business in that sex shop so I was able to afford an above poverty apartment, Karen still is getting used to it" Kenny yawned getting out as well.

"With all the freaks in south park I don't doubt that store never quiet" Butters said getting his duffel bag from the back seat. "Hold that thought I gotta get Karen from her bus stop" Kenny said rushing to the corner of the street. Not long after a the bus of South Park Elementary school showed up. "Hi Kenny!" Karen said giggling and hugging her brother. "Hey Kare bear" Kenny said looking at Butters.

Karen curiously looked at what her brother was looking at. "Hi! Who are you?" Karen ran up to him jumping excitedly. "I'm... um... Butters" Butters said getting a little awkward. He was not used to someone with this much excitement. "Come on inside guys, looks like it's going to start snowing soon" Kenny said grabbing her hand and guiding her inside the building. Butters followed 'only a year that I'm gone and my best friend's life completely changed' Butters thought sadly.

Continued in chapter 3


End file.
